Coming Home
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: He wasn’t there when she needed him so why was he trying to be there now. She didn’t know but she knew that she wanted the job. All it took was him asking her to come to Tampa for a job to be GM after he combines the three shows Raw, ECW and Smackdown.
1. Intro

**A/N: Ok first off I'm an old time fan but didn't have the way to watch. Now that I am watching again I began wondering about a few things. So I decided not to follow anything that is going on and take it my own way. Flamers flame fans review because either way I will be writing it until it's out of my system. I will take an help any of you want to give because I know that I am not perfect and this is my first wrestling fic. So please enjoy and review or flame which ever you want to do. Oh and I don't own any of the characters but Cole and a few OC characters that I will be throwing in. **

**Oh and the first part is a dream it's not what really happened just incase I confused anyone. Luv Sin!! **

_Cole I know that you may not know anything about this but I think having someone new in will be the key. So what do you say? I want to combine the three shows for a year or so and I would like you to be the GM for the new Raw. Do you think you can do that? Doing three shows a week?_

_I don't see why I can't Vince but I just got to ask what the hell made you think of me for this? We haven't spoke in almost ten years._

_Vince walked around his desk and smiled at her. "I remember that you were very talented with thinking up storylines. I know I used all the ones you came up with when you were a teenager. And you're a writer. Who better then to bring more fans then the one that has more fans then even Ann Rice? Also I want my daughter back damn it. I want you here with the family. We all really do miss you."_

"_I'm not your daughter. Well not by blood and I have missed all of you too. So give me until next week to get my last book in and I'll meet you in Tampa. We'll go over everything then. Oh and tell Mom, sis and bro that they come out of the bathroom now. I would like to see them." She said as she hugged him._

"_I told you that she would take the job." Shane said as he ran over to Cole and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed when he picked her up and spun her around._

_Stephanie smiled as she held her rounded belly with both of her hands. "You look so beautiful Steph. I can't believe that I am going to be an Aunt."_

_Hunter's outside and he wants to see you. You guys use to be close." Steph said after they hugged and cried for a few moments._

"_After I give mom a hug I would like to talk to him alone. I know that I hurt him when all of it happened. But at least you two came together when I knew that you would. I was just standing in the way of true love. I always knew that." She said to her sister._

"_Hunter and I aren't together Cole. I'm married to Shawn sweetie I have been for years." Steph told her surprised. _

_Cole looked at her shocked and then backed away. "You two were meant for each other."_

"_Don't worry Cole he isn't mad any more. He just wants to talk to you." Shane said from behind her._

_Cole nodded and then looked at Linda. They smiled and she ran to the one she called mom and hugged her tightly to her. "I have missed you guys so much. I just didn't think that we would ever get over what happened."_

"_Nothing would ever stop us from loving you dear. You should have known that." Linda said as she wiped a stray tear from Cole's cheek._

"_We're going to let you and Hunter talk alone now and then we will go out for lunch. We have so much catching up to do." Vince said before he kissed her cheek._

_Cole moved to the window and looked out as they left. A few moments later the door opened and she knew that he walked in. When the door closed she felt the panic that was rising in her heart. How could she tell him what happened? How could she tell him that she left because her real mother sold her as a fucking slave to some man in California? Would he understand? Or would he hate her too much to listen?_

Cole shook her head as she sat up from the dream. She didn't want to finish it. No she didn't want to hope that would be how it happened. No it wouldn't happen that way. She didn't want it to happen that way. They weren't there when she needed them. No they didn't care about her they had the perfect daughter in Stephanie and she was always second best.

So why now after all these years did her father want her to work for him? He wasn't there when she needed him so why was he trying to be there now. She didn't know but she knew that she wanted the job. All it took was him asking her to come to Tampa for a job to be Gm after he combines the three shows Raw, ECW and Smackdown. Now she was about to get off the plane and head to the arena to talk to her father that she hasn't spoke to in ten years. Not since she was 17. Not since he beat the crap out of her like she was a dog when she was 10 minutes late from her date. The words he said were still fresh in her mind as the plane landed.

Stephanie and Shane never treated her like that they had loved her and were there for her when ever they were needed. They were the only ones that she considered family and she had a feeling that they were the reason she was getting the job offer. Cole was the only one no one ever knew about. She wasn't allowed to go on the road with dad when they were going town to town for **WWF** back then. Now it was WWE and she was the one that was brought in to bring in new fans. It was a silly reason since they had one of the highest fan bases around.

When she walked into the airport she looked around until she saw her brother in the crowd waiting on her. Shane was the one that was taking her. That made it almost all better. "Shane!" She called out over the noise and he spun around to look for her. When he spotted her a huge smile grew on his face. Then he raced to hug her. It's been about a year since the last time they saw each other.

"There you are beautiful. Come on let's get your bags." He said to her.

"This is all I have Shane. I don't own much you know that." She said as he took the bag from her hands.

"If you would like I will take you shopping tomorrow before the show." He said to her.

"No I don't take hand outs." She told him.

"It's not its one of your birthday presents. Don't think I don't know that Friday is your birthday." He said with a wink as they walked through all the people in the airport.

After they got into the limo that was waiting for them outside she took a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Why does he want me to be the GM?"

Shane looked at her with a worried look and then sighed. "Mom has been pushing him to find you. He found you and saw just how you were living and it upset him. Mom and him wanted to stop by but I told them that if you saw them you would think that Steph or I was the one that told them where you lived and you would disappear without telling us where you were at."

"They really are sorry Cole. You'll never know how sorry they really are. When you left dad freaked out. He wouldn't talk to anyone for months. Mom almost left him. He couldn't help but hate himself for what he did. Finally he talked me into calling you without giving him the number and he offered you the job. I'm just glad that you took his offer. You don't know how much relief I feel because I know that you will be where I will be able to watch over you." He said to her.

"That's all well and good and everything but he has no one to blame but himself. I wasn't good enough for him or mom. They had the daughter that they wanted with Stephanie there was no need for me. I love Stephanie and I know that she is a great person and everything. But they never loved me so they shouldn't care about what happened to me." She said as she looked out the window.

"They have changed Cole just give them the chance they don't deserve. Please just give them one chance." He said softly.

"I'll try but you warn them that I don't want to talk about anything that happened back then anytime soon." She said as she looked back at him.

"I'll tell him. We'll be there in a few minutes." He said to her.

"Oh goodie!" She said with a fake smile.

"You'll see just how much they have changed trust me they aren't the same they were back then." He said to her.

"Did you every think that maybe they changed a little to late?" She asked him with her eyes closed.

Shane looked at her without saying a word. There was something wrong and he didn't know what it was. All he knew is that if Cole has her way she will make them pay for what they did to her when they were growing up. Even though they have changed he knew that they would deserve ever bit of it. "We're here Mister McMahon." The driver said through the speaker.

"Thanks Cliff." Shane said as they car came to a stop.

A few seconds later Cole's door was opened for her and she got out. "I can't believe you came! The best grand I ever lost!!"

Cole looked up to see her sister and smiled. Stephanie was pregnant and she glowed. "You doubted me? Now that just wasn't right. You knew that I would say yes because Sawn used his puppy dog eyes on me when he called. I didn't have to be told that he was I knew by the sound of his voice when he asked me to take the offer."

"True he has you wrapped around his little finger." Steph said with a laugh.

"Come on let's get you two pretty ladies out of this heat and into a nice cool office." Shane said as he carried her bag up to him.

"That isn't all you brought is it?" Steph asked shocked.

"I had a fire three days before Shane called me. That's all I own." She said softly.

"Why didn't you cal us?" Steph asked upset.

"Just for that reason sis. I didn't want to upset you while you were pregnant." Cole said as they walked inside.

"Holy shit Steph has a twin!" Hunter cried out when they saw her.

Cole sighed and glared at him. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm five years younger then Steph."

"Sorry but you are related aren't you?" He asked her.

"She is my baby sister so hands off." Steph said before she kiss Hunter.

"It'll be hard but I will." Hunter said before he kissed her back.

"That's just sick." Cole said looking at Shane.

"Finally someone that agrees with me!" Shane said as he made room beside the two to walk.

"Can't I do this tomorrow?" Cole finally asked Shane.

"No it needs to be done now so you can get ready for tomorrow." He said as he got in front of her so the other men couldn't see her as they passed them.

"Damn Taker did you see that hottie?" Cole almost laughed when she heard that because she knew that they couldn't be talking about her. That was until she heard the reply. "Yeah that's Cole she might not remember me but damn I know that ass anywhere."

Cole stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "Mark!"

She raced back and jumped into the arms of the one and only Undertaker. He hugged her and laughed when she faked passing out from the pressure. "It's so good to see you Darlin. The last time I saw you I believe you were 21 and working the stage am I right?"

"Ssh! My brother doesn't know about those days!" She said in his ear before she was placed on her feet.

"We'll be talking about those days later but right now you are late for a meeting." Shane said as he stared between them.


	2. Taking The Job

Chapter One: Taking the Job

Vince and Linda were pacing the room when the door opened. Shane came in first and then their youngest child walked through the door looking right at them. "Sorry we're late the plane landed a little late."

"Nothing to worry about Shane. Can I get you anything to drink Sweetie?" Vince asked his youngest child.

"Cole if you don't mind and no thank you." She said as she looked at her two parents. The ones that never said they loved her. Never treated her like she mattered.

"Cole please sit down so we can begin I understand that Shane and Stephanie want to take you to dinner." Vince said as he walked behind the desk and sat.

She took the seat beside her mom and moved her hand when Linda tried to pat it. "Sorry I don't like anyone touching me."

"It's ok dear." Linda said as her heart broke once again.

"So the job is for two years and it also states the you can be used in any story line or put in the ring if need to be. It's the same as everyone else's including mine. Shane told me that you are willing to do anything and that's great to know. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and you'll be part of the family." Vince said meaning two different families.

Cole wanted to say yeah like I would want to be in the family but she smiled a fake smile and nodded. "Sounds good." Then she grabbed the pen and signed her name. Then she looked at the three members of her family that were staring at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"Oh nothing we were just expecting you to argue about how much you are being paid." Shane said with a laugh.

"As long as I get paid I don't care how much it is. It's not like I'm use to having money." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Wait." Linda said from behind her.

"Don't not now. Let me get use to this before we bring it all up. Let me stop hating you before you try to become my parents again. Just let me be for now. I will come to you when I am ready. You guys took the first step let me take the second one." She said before she left the room.

Steph and Hunter were walking down the hall towards her when she walked out so she turned and walked the other way. She didn't want to answer questions yet. She didn't want to relive that for a second time today. No she wanted to pretend that she was normal and not some worthless child taking rotting thirds after her siblings. "Hey Cole!!"

Steph was trying to run after her to catch up and was glad when she stopped and waited for her. "That was fast."

"Yeah well I didn't want to talk about the old times." She said before she cracked a smile.

"Well Hunter and I have decided that you will go shopping with us today. You need new things!!" Her sister said to her.

"No she isn't I'm taking her shopping for her birthday present tomorrow!!" Shane said as he appeared beside them.

"Not a chance I know what you got her for her birthday and it isn't no shopping trip!!" Her sister said to him.

"I was the first one that asked and that means that she is going with me!" Shane said sticking out his tongue at Stephanie.

"I don't have to go with either of you." She said to them in warning.

They both stopped and looked at her to see her silently laughing before she took off running. "Oh hell no she didn't."

"Hunter get her!!" Stephanie yelled as she turned the corner. She saw Mark and ran towards him.

"Hide me!!" She said as she slipped behind his back and between the wall. Before he could ask what she was doing Hunter raced around the corner and Mark pointed down the hall to the other end.

"Thanks Taker." He said as he raced past him.

"Yeah, thanks big guy I owe you for that one." She said to him after Hunter turned the other corner.

"What was that about?" He asked her as she slipped out from behind him.

"Stephanie had him chase after me when I ran away from them." She said to him as he pulled her into the room that he was standing beside.

"So you really are a McMahon huh?" He asked her and she lowered her eyes.

"I was never a McMahon. I just had the last name." She said without looking at him.

"I wonder why Vince would let his daughter strip." He said as he forced her face up to lock eyes with her.

"They never knew. Even when Shane came to visit they never knew because I would take the time off." She said to him.

"Why didn't anyone know about you?" He asked her.

"Please don't ask me that now." She said as she pulled away from him.

"I'll let it go for now but don't think I won't ask again. Just remember that you owe me one and I will collect." He said to her.

"I thought you would ask for a dance for old time's sake." She said with a laugh.

"What?" Shane asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing it was a joke." She said as she moved away from him.

Shane closed the door and locked it. Then he looked at her hard. "You were a stripper!"

The way he said it made her feel like filth and it pissed her off. It pissed her off that he would talk down to her like that. "Yeah so what I had to make money some how didn't I? Did you know that I didn't leave Shane? Did you know that Daddy kicked me out? I was no use to him. I wasn't anything not even his daughter. So yeah I stripped for money. I made my living the one way I knew that I could. I allowed men to look at me while I took off my clothes. It put a roof over my head and food on the table. So don't act like I'm trash. Don't you ever talk down to me like that again?"

By time she was done yelling at him she had tears pouring down her face. That's when he saw that she was lost. That she had been lost since she was 17. That their father did this to her, he made her feel so useless. "I'm Sorry Cole I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I was just upset that you had to do that at all. You shouldn't of had to worry about it. You should have been working here when you turned 18. Just like us."

"Just leave me alone Shane. I didn't come here for me I came here for you and Stephanie. I wanted to be able to see you when I wanted instead of wondering when you were going to visit this year. I came to be with my brother and sister. Not because I want this. Not because I miss them. But you know what I will live. I lived this long without them. I can live with them too. But don't think that I will be their long lost daughter. They lost me ten years ago. No need in trying to be my parents now." She said before she walked around them and unlocked the door.

"So are we going shopping now or tomorrow?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I get her now you get her tomorrow bro." Stephanie said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey that's not fair man!!" Shane shouted after them.


	3. Raw

Chapter Two: Raw

_Cole was pacing the office that she was told was hers. When she walked in Regal was there and it pissed her off. "Can you tell me why you're not only in __**MY**__ office but also __**MY**__ chair at the desk that I am using?"_

"_Look at this another McMahon getting everything handed to her." He hissed as he stood up._

_Before he knew what the hell was going on she had jumped over the desk and he was up against the wall with her boot at his throat. It was easy to do because she was taller then everyone in her family. "Now I repeat my question. What the hell are you doing in here?"_

"_I wanted to meet the youngest daughter of the boss." He groaned out._

"_You have met me now get the hell out." She growled as she released him._

"_Don't think I won't be getting my job back. As soon as daddy realizes that you aren't worth anything I'll be back." He hissed as he walked around the desk._

"_Just for that you have a match tonight and it's with the Kings of Kings Triple H. This is going old school. Can't get a pin or counted out. Everything goes and Regal the only way to win is to tap the other one out." She said with an evil smile on her face._

_His face was white by time she got finished talking and she couldn't help but laugh a little. As he exited the camera shut off and Shane clapped. "I told you it runs in the family."_

"_Yeah well I'm getting out of here for lunch." She said before she walked out of the office. _

That had been seven hours to go. In one hour she would be walking to the ring with her father and brother. Even Stephanie and Linda were going to be there in the ring for this. They were all going to welcome her into the business and back home. She shook her head and sighed. She wasn't coming home. No she never had a home and there was no way she was going back to the way that it had been before.

A sudden knock made her jump out of her skin before she said come in. When the door opened Mark and Glen walked in with their ring gear on. "We heard that the B.O.D. is going to be back together in a few weeks. And we heard that it was your idea."

"Well honestly we had more ratings when you two were causing trouble together plus I know that you wanted to join back up together. So I figured that I could give you something that many people wouldn't do." She said with a smile.

"Now that is the Cole that I remember. Just remember that we still have to have that talk you know. You aren't getting away because you are doing this for me." He said with a wink.

"You Taker are an asshole." She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah well maybe I can be your asshole." He muttered as he looked at Glen.

He just stood there staring at her like she was a piece of meat and he didn't like it. But before he could say anything Cole was pushing his jaw up and laughing. "Now who would have thought that I could make the Big Red Machine speechless?"

He snapped out of it and looked down at her with a evil smile. "You may be talker then your daddy but I'll still bend you over my knee."

"I don't have a daddy." She said as she turned and walked over to her desk.

When she didn't turn back around to look at them Mark walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He really does love you Cole. You can see it when he talks about you and looks at you. There is no faking love like that."

"Yeah well daddies that love their daughters don't beat the crap out of their baby girl and then kick her out the day she turns 17. So no he doesn't love me and even if he does now it's a little too late to love me now." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Cole.." He began but a throat being cleared at the door made him stop.

"Miss McMahon you are due in the Gorilla in thirty minutes so you might want to change." The stage hand said from the door.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed her bag and head to the bathroom in her office.

"You want to go to the club with us tonight?" Glen asked her before she went into the

bathroom.

"No I don't do clubs anymore. If you want a drink meet me at the bar in the hotel." She said before she walked in and closed the door.

The two men looked at each other and then shook their heads. As they walked out of the door Glen looked at Mark and smiled. "I do remember that ass Mark."

"No one can forget an ass like that." He said with an evil grin.

"No Mark there is children in the crowd." Glen said as he shook his head.

"Oh come on could you see her face if that song came on instead of the song that she picked out. I would just die laughing." Mark said as they rushed to the sound guy.

"I have a feeling that we are about to get on her bad side but damn it just feels to damn good to stop. B.O.D. back together once again!!" Glen said before they laughed.

**COLE**

When she walked out of the bathroom she was glad to find her office empty and the door closed. That was until she looked at the time and rushed out of the door. She would be walking down the ramp in thirty minutes and they needed to get her ready for the show. When she made it to the "pit" She saw that her sister was there waiting on her.

"Damn Cole you are hot ass hell. Black Leather are you sure about that?" She asked her.

"Vince said I could wear what I want. This is what I wanted to wear." She said as the others listened to her. No one missed the fact that she hadn't called Vince Dad.

"Look I know that it will take you along time to get over being mad at him but please call him dad. If not for him then for me." She said with her bottom lip out.

"I'll try for you but I can't promise anything." She said to her with a nod.

"I guess I'll take it for now. Are you nervous?" Stephanie asked her.

"I wasn't until you asked me. Why did you have to ask me?" Cole asked her with a shaky smile.

Stephanie laughed and shook her head as she saw that Shane and their father were coming up behind them. The look on her father's face told her that he was upset. By the way he kept looking at Cole she knew that it had to do with her and how she has been acting towards him and their mother. She sent him a look that told him that "he had only him and mom to blame for this."

"Hey sis, are you ready for this. I know how the first time walking down the ramp is scary with such a huge crowd but you will be getting over that very quickly." Shane said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Hello Cole how are you doing tonight?" Vince asked her from behind her.

She turned around and swallowed the smart remark that she had. She wanted to make her brother and sister happy so she finally took the second step and hugged her father before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm a little nervous dad but who can blame me right? This is my first time doing anything like this."

The smile that was his face actually calmed her down a little. "Thanks for believing in me so much everyone. I don't know if I would be able to do this if you _all_ weren't here!"

"No problem baby girl." Vince said as he hugged her into his chest.

It was the first time at all, that she remembered him hugging her and it made her feel confused. But she didn't let anyone know that she was feeling confused. Not in this family they would use it against you without even thinking twice. "Cole Mom and I are going down to the ring now. You will wait here with Shane and Stephanie. They will come out before you and then you will come out last. Plus I think you have put some really great matches together."

"Thank you dad." She said honestly surprised that he even knew about them.

"I know everything." He said as Linda came over and hugged her.

"All we want you to do is enjoy yourself. Tonight is about you." Her mom said before she pulled away and walked with Vince out into the ring.

"I don't know if I can get use to the hugging." She said to her sister.

"Believe me they can really get use to hugging you." Stephanie said with a smile as they turned to watch what was going on in the ring from the prompter.

_Vince walked into the center of the ring and was followed by Linda. They both had mics and the crowd went quiet. There were rumors that they wanted address. "As you all have heard there is a rumor that we will be combining all shows into one. In a way we are. But they will still be on all three nights. And since none of our MGs are actually doing their job instead of letting the power go to their heads we decided to bring in someone else. Someone that none of you know or have even heard of. But believe me she is a force to be reckon with, After all she is a McMahon."_

"_That's right Vince. But we will get to that later. At the moment we would like our two oldest children to come out to help welcome the newest member to the WWE." Linda said to the crowd._

Stephanie and Shane hugged her before they walked out onto the ramp. _You can do this Cole. You can do this._ Kept running through her mind as she watched her brother help Stephanie into the ring and then flipped over the rope when she was in the middle with their parents.

"_I must say that I was worried that she wouldn't come home where she belongs. But now that she is here let's just say I'm going to sit back and enjoy the shows she is going to bring all you. Up until now doesn't matter now. All that matters is this moment and on. And when she is the one driving the bus I know that you all will enjoy the ride." Shane shouted to the crowd. _

_The crowd roared with cheers and chants. __**BRING HER HOUT! BRING HER OUT!**__ Cole couldn't help but get pumped by what the crowd was chanting. She couldn't wait to show them just what she couldn't do. "Hold on hold on!_

"_Now I know that everyone always thought I was the youngest. That I was the princess and you were right to the point. I am the princess but she now she is __**BAD GIRL!**__ But we love her and we need that badness right here n WWE. IT seems that all the ones that we have now are just trying to play it to where it suits them. She may be a bad girl but she is a bad girl with a heart. She likes to see things fairly and she makes sure no one gets left out. That's what we need here. That's what we will get now is the time of __**COLE MCMAHON!!**_

Her music hit and she went to go out until she heard the song. "An Ass Like That by Eminem" instead of "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage. Then she heard laughter behind her and she kicked out. She was rewarded with someone hitting their knees and gasping in surprise. "You better get my song fixed or you'll be next."

"The sound guy nodded and within seconds her song came on and she ran to the ramp and jumped up twice. Each time she landed on her feet blue green flames shoot out beside her. Then she raced to the ring and slid in.

Everyone sat shocked in seeing instead of a blond or dark haired girl that would've been 5"4 or 5"5. But here she stood with long red hair past her ass standing 6"0 even and dark tan with tattoos all down her arms and on her belly. And back of her shoulders. There were more but they wouldn't see them. But the one thing that stood out the most was her bright green eyes. She put the mic to her lips and screamed. "WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE EVERYONE!!"

The whole place went up in a roar. And everyone in the ring smiled. A few minutes later she held up her hands and the whole place got quiet. "Thank you mom, dad, Shane and Stephanie. Thank you to the fans for such a great welcome. I would like to take this time to show you what happened earlier today between Regal and me on my first day here."

She pointed to the screen and it came on. As the crowd watched she smiled to her family and laughed to herself. Who would have thought that this was her family? For the first time in her life she actually felt like she was part of the family. When she heard the crowd cheer she knew that they had gotten to the match that she had made for Hunter and Regal. Yeah she went old school and she would be doing that a lot around here. It was time to go back to the roots. It was time to stop acting and start wrestling and she was going to be the one to do it.

**A/N: I would like to ask any of you for help with the matches that will be in this story. I can do the plot and everything but I will need some that will be able to write the matches. Your name will be placed on the story and you will get full credit for everything that you write. So if you are interested in helping contact me in a review and we will go from there. Thank you and with luv Sin!!**


	4. Cole's Pov

Cole's POV

I knew that tonight was going to be great but I also wondered if I would be able to do this right. So much is left to me and it scares me a little. But I guess that is what happens when you are a McMahon. I watched as the Hardy's won their TLC match against Edge and Chavo. It was a brutal match but it was a great one. The fans loved it and they were begging for more.

"Hey sis you put together a great match tonight." Shane said from my doorway.

"I need to go to the ring for a moment." I said to him.

"I'll walk out there with you." He said to me.

"Sure thing bro. Let's get out there before the next match starts." I said as I stood up.

When we made it to the ring everyone sat silent wondering what I was going to do next. Lillian handed me her mike and I nodded to her. "It seems to me that there are some jokers back stage that think the new Gm is going to just let them get away with what they do but I'm sorry to say that I'm not. So Undertaker Kane come out here please."

Kane's music hit and they walked out. The looks on their faces said everything. "No need to come to the ring. I just wanted you to know that Undertaker you will be the special guest ref in Edge's next match against Big Show. Kane you will be the special guest ref tonight for Regal and Triple H. "

Their jaws dropped and then they smiled at me. I laughed and shook my head "also boys you will be fighting tonight in the next tag team match. But you will each be on a different side."

The smiles dropped from their faces and I knew that I had done what I wanted. "Don't think that B.O.D. is coming back without a fight from me."

A stagehand came out and gave them both a mike. Taker put his to his lips and I put my hand up. "I know Undertaker you demand respect well so do I you want some earn it."

"You are really brave saying that little girl." He hissed into the mike.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You want to become famous don't you?"

"I'm a McMahon honey I'm already famous." I said before all the lights went bright white.

I was on my way to my office when the lights returned to normal with Shane following me. "Does dad know that you are bringing B.O.D. back sis?"

"He gave me full run brother." I said to him.

"I keep forgetting that. You really are doing great. I do believe that you just made our rating go up big time with that little act." He said before he hugged me.

"So what are you doing after the show tonight?" He asked me.

"I'm catching up with Mark and Glen at the hotel bar." I told him.

"How long have you known him?" He asked me.

"It's really been a while now but he is a good friend. He calls me every other night to check on me and sends me stuff for my birthday." I said to him as it suddenly hit me.

"No." I said as I raced down to my office. I got there slammed the door shut and locked it before Shane could get to it.

"You still have a long time before your birthday is over Coke I will be busting that ass." He said with an evil laugh.

"I should have known that you had something up your sleeve." I shouted to him.

"Just stick around after raw." He said with a laugh.

"I can't believe this shit." I hissed as I turned around to walk to my desk.

There on my desk was a small package with a white rose on it. I smiled softly as I looked at the girt that Mark had given me. I can't open it yet. I know that I should but I know that it is something special because he always sent me something special and it always got there on my birthday. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered te kindness he gave me without asking for anything in return. I had to hold back a sob as I remembered all the kind things he did for me when he was in town. I never knew that he was such a great guy. But he is beyond amazing in my eyes.

I picked up the gift and pulled the ribbon loose. Then I opened the lid and moved the paper out of the way. Lying in the purple paper was a white gold locket on a 20" white gold chain. I didn't realize just how special I was to him until the moment I opened the locket and saw the pictures in there. They were of him and Glen. The tears fell then and I couldn't stop them. He had done so much for me since I've known him that this just topped all of it. Something so simple was beautiful in my eyes and he knew that. He knew that it was special to me.

A/N: This is a filler chapter that is why it is so short. I am working on the match between Regal and Triple H and I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Thank you everyone that has read this much so far. Please R&R! Luv Sin!!


	5. End Of Raw

**A/N: I know that I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I'm back now and my mom is out of the hospital. She was fighting breast cancer and finally won. I'm just glad that I didn't lose her. So now it's time for the match that I have so been talking about the last two chapters. So without further disturbance here is the old school anything goes got to tap out match of the story!**

Cole sat down beside JR and King with a smile to both of them. "Hello boys how are you tonight?"

"Just fine Miss McMahon." JR said to her.

"Please just call me Cole. Now what do you guys think about this match that I have made tonight?" She asked them.

"Honestly I believe that Regal is going to be so busted up from this match that he might be out for a long time. How about you King?" JR asked him.

"I believe that this is going to be on hell of a match and I can't wait to see how it goes down." King said to her.

"Good." She said as Kane's music hit and he walked out in a red and black stripped shirt. When they locked eyes he glared at her and she just smiled. King and JR looked at each other before they watched as Kane entered the ring.

After Regal came down she sat back and smiled as sweetly as she could to both of the men glaring at her in the ring. "I do believe that some of our wrestlers don't like you very much."

"It comes with the job King. If you don't have people hating you then you aren't doing your job right. Plus they know the drill they know that it's all about the fans. The ones that keep them in a job. So either they do what they are told or they don't do at all and I find someone else that will do it. They play too much and as you noticed there isn't very much playing right now is there. All the matches so far tonight have been old school. Just the way they need to be. Just how they will be." She said before Hunter's music hit.

"I wouldn't mind playing the game." She said to them.

"You know that he is married to your sister don't you?" King asked her.

"Yes I know that's why I'm not going after him. She knows I told her. See unlike most sisters I can tell my sister anything and I have my whole life. Plus who can blame me I mean he is fine as hell." She said and Hunter winked at her.

When the bell rang to start the match Hunter looked Regal up and down and shook his head. Then they locked up and Kane looked over them to make sure they weren't being stupid even though it's an anything goes. H pushed Regal back and raced at him with a closeline. When he went down H stomped him and then went for his favorite weapon of all. That's right people the Sledge Hammer has returned. But when he straightened up Regal did a baseball slide and kicked him in the chest. (Now who would have thought that?)

Hunter got up and grabbed the hammer as Regal got out of the ring. When he came around the ring Hunter swung and connected with his shoulder. "Did you see that JR it looks like Hunter is trying to destroy Regal? What could have him so pissed off to do that?"

"It could be the fact that I told him just what he said to me after the camera went off." Cole said to him.

"You didn't?" Kind said as they hit the table.

"Now I wouldn't do anything like that. No, Hunter hasn't like Regal for a long time now and the way he has been treating me was the last draw no one messing with the baby of the family." She said to him as Kane pulled them apart and threw them back into the ring.

"That's the way to do it big red." She shouted to him and he winked at her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Kane actually likes you." King said to her.

Cole didn't say anything as she watched as Regal pulled out his brass knuckles. She stood up and walked over to the ring. "What in hell is she doing?"

Regal looked at her with a sick smile on his face and she motioned for him to bring it. So he raced around the ring and was met with her boot in his face. Hunter pulled him into the ring before he went down and put him in a leg lock that had him tapping out in seconds. "Did I just see what I saw?"

"I do believe so King. It looks like this McMahon knows how to fight her own battles." JR said as Cole walked around the ring to run right into Kane's chest. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. She cupped his face for a second and then smiled. "I like big boys."

"I like redheads." He said to her.

"I would like to get to the locker room and take a shower so I can get your sister home Cole." Hunter said from the ring.

Cole rolled her eyes as she turned to walk up the ramp. "Damn girl where did you get that ass?"

"Wouldn't you all like to know?" She asked them as they walked behind the black curtain.

"Damn right we would." Glen said to her.

"Let's just say it doesn't matter because I have a fine ass." She said before she left them to do whatever they were going to do.

Cole was in her office after the crowd left and most of the superstars when the lights went out. "FUCK!!"

"Cole." Was whispered in the room and she slid out of the chair and bolted for the open door.

"Cole." Was whispered in her ear as she raced out of the door.

"I'm so going to kill Shane for this one." She said as she headed towards the ring.

"You can run but you can't hide." Hunter called from behind her.

"You don't want to do this Hunter. Don't ever let Shane talk you into doing something to me. Believe me you'll be the one to pay in the end." She shouted back to him as she ran out onto the ramp.

Cole stopped and looked at the ring. A huge cake was in the middle of it and that only meant one thing. She spun around to see a smiling Mark and Shane looking at her. "Are you going to do it the easy way or will Mark have to hold you down?"

"How about I kick both of your asses and go to the hotel and get some sleep?" She asked them.

"We all know that you don't have a chance in hell." Shane said as they started towards her.

She laughed as she spun around and raced down to the ring. She slid under it and grabbed the bat she hid there just for this and slid out of the other side. "Bring it on boys."

"She has a bat." Glen said from behind her.

She spun around and swung it hitting the table behind her. "Fuck!!"

She dropped the bat and jumped over the barricade and started to run down the walk ways to the exit. When she got to it she tried to open the door but heard laughter on the other side. So she stepped back and dropped kicked it open knocking the three guys to the ground. "I hate my fucking birthdays."

She jumped over them and raced down the hall until she got outside. Then she hurried to her car and got in. When they all got out they saw her driving away from them. "I would have to say that she doesn't like her birthdays."

"She has good reason not to. Believe me on that one." Mark said before they all walked back in.

"How long have you known my sister?" Shane asked him.

"Glen and I have known her for ten years now." Mark said to him.

"Did you ever know her last name?" He asked him.

"No she wouldn't tell us. No one knew it. Not even the guy that she worked for so he couldn't black mail Vince. I still can't believe she is your sister she looks nothing like you guys." Mark said to them.

"That would be because she looks just like my grandmother." Vince said to him as he came into view. "I see the surprise party didn't work."

"No she doesn't like celebrating her birthday. Not that I blame her for that one." Shane said as he looked at him.

"Believe me I wish everyday that I could take that night back. But we all know that it can't be taken back. And I honestly have to say that she has become a great person. Someone that is very kind and loyal to the ones that she cares about." His dad said to him.

"Oh yeah you would think that because you don't see what we have seen. What you did to her taught her to hate you dad. She is trying for Stephanie and I but I know that she doesn't want you and mom to try to be what you never were to her before. She was smarter than all of us. She was the one that you got storylines from but not once did you ever tell her thank you. I remember the nights you would go into her room and I remember the screams that would come out of it seconds later. Don't think that I don't remember just what you have done to my sister. I would be the one that remembers it all. Let's just pray that she doesn't." He said before he walked away from them all.

"How could you do that to you daughter?" Glen asked him.

"I honestly wish I could answer that but I don't even know myself." He said before he walked away.

Shane turned and looked at his dad walking away. "Oh and dad you always did it on her birthday. So I would say that she does remember how about you?"

Vince froze in mid step and hung his head. It was his entire fault he has known that for the last 27 years. "Believe me I know."

Cole walked into her room and sighed at the sight of Stephanie sleeping on her bed. She got out her phone and opened it up. Then she dialed Hunter's number and waited for him to answer. "Yo, Paul I thought you would like to know that your wife is in my bed asleep and I will be joining her so you are all alone tonight."

"I'll come get her." He said to her.

"No I got her. I haven't slept in the same bed before so this is something that will be new." She said to him.

"Be there in the morning to take you two out to breakfast." He said to her.

"Sounds good. Night Paul." She said to him.

"Night little sister get some sleep." He said before they hung up.

"I'm going to try, believe that." She said to herself as she stripped and pulled on a tank and boxer set she got with Stephanie and Paul.

Then she crawled into bed and cuddled up to her sister. Before she knew it she was a sleep. Stephanie rolled over and looked at her. The she pulled her into her arms and closed her eyes again. "I love you little sister."

**A/N: I know that I didn't make the match all that great but I wanted to put the chapter up since I have been working on new stories and chapters for other stories. I will be doing a flash back to the match in Kane's view in a few chapter so you can get a better take of it. So R&R Luv Sin!!**


	6. ECW Night Part One

ECW NIGHT

Cole looked at the food in front of her and sighed. Shane was beginning to piss her off with this birthday she. She doesn't like to celebrate it and he knew that. But he just wouldn't let it go. No now he was pushing her and he didn't wnat to keep doing it or he would see what happened. "Hey sis are you ok?"

"Let's just say our brother will be dead if he doesn't stop his games." She said to her.

"He just wants to make you see that not every birthday is bad." Stephanie said to her.

"Yeah well he can try again next year because this year it isn't happening. I just want him to let it go or I'll make him." She sad to her.

"Cole why don't you like your birthdays?" Stephanie asked her.

Cole looked her in her eyes and she saw the pain and sadness that was there. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Try again later after my birhtday. Or better yet after you have the baby so it doesn't really piss you off and make you go into labor."

"I'm not so weak that my sister can't tell me her problems." Stephanie said to her.

"True. I just don't wnat to talk about them right now." She said to her.

"Well, when you do you know where to reach me." Stephanie said to her with a smile.

Paul just sat there not saying a word. He learned alot about Cole last night and it made him sick that Vince could do that. No wonder she hated them so much. He was amazed that she even came back at all. He knew that he wouldn't if he had been her. But he wasn't her and that was all that matters. "So what matches are you making for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that we needed to bring the hardcore Champion tonight and to do so would mean that I had to choose two guys to go after it so this is waht is going to happen. 20 guys five matches and the last one standing in all of them is the new hardcore champion. I will be changing the rules though. Women are allowed to go for the belt and even they have to defend the title 24/7. What do you think H you up for the task?" Cole asked him.

"What? Are you mad?" Stephanie asked her.

"No I just thought that I would get the best together and see which one would win and you have to admit that your hubby is one of the best." She said to her.

"That is true but I don't think that he should go for it I mean he is the champ right now." She said to Cole.

"That is true but I do believe that he can handle both without a problem." Cole said to her.

"It's up to him." Stephanine said and they both looked at him.

"Actually I think that it sounds like fun. But I think that the winner shouldn't be known. It never should be with the hardcore champ." He said to me.

"That is a great idea. Thank you Paul." Cole said to him before she finally attacked her food.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to eat." He said to her.

"I eat everything cold." She said to him between bites.

"Weird." He said and Stephanie laughed.

"She as very sensitive teeth when it comes to heat." She said to her husband.

"Oh okay." He said to her.

After breakfast Cole left them to themsleves and decided that she needed to take a swim. But when a large shadow fell on her she knew that she wasn't able to stay away from him. "I think it's about time we had our talk."

"I think that I can't talk about it yet Mark." She said as she looked up at him.

The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't and he knew that he wanted to kick Vince's ass for what he had done to his daughter. "When you are ready you come to me and I will listen. But until then know that I am here for you no matter what."

"How would you like to be in a match tonight for the hardcore championship?" She said him.

"What? You are bring the Hardcore Championship back?" He asked shocked.

"More then half the fans have asked for it to be brought back. And I think that with todays' new talent we need to show them why they need to respect the business. I am so tired of them coming up to me and telling me that they need to be taken care of becasue they are the stars. So that is what I am going to do. Five matches. The winners of the first four will go on to the last match and go against four old hardcore champions. Paul, You, Jeff and Matt Hardy. If none of them win then I will take it over to Smackdown and put you four in matches against each other until the winners meet in the main event. Winner is hardcore champion. So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think that you are great for this job. Count me in but make it six champs. Glen and Michael would love to do this. They feel the same way." He said to her.

"That is good to know and I will let them know to come to the arena an hour before. Also tell Paul I actually forgot too. We aren't scripted these fights. Like I said we are going old school." She said to him.

"I'll let them all know so don't worry about it and I see you are wearing your present. I'm glad you like it." He said as he finger the locket around her neck.

"It means the world to me Mark. Oh and tell Glen that I am wearing his gift to the show. I bet you'll like that too." She said with an evil smile.

"He didn't." Mark said to her.

"You'll see." She said before she left him in the lobby.

"Vince really doesn't know what a great decision that he has made bringing her in." He said to himself as he headed to the resturant.

**Later That Night**...

All the ones that were told that they would be wrestling on ECW were in the ring when she walked down the ramp. they all turned to look at her and the newer guys smiled at what she was wearing. "I told you that tonight is special to all of you for one reason. That is because I am bringing back the Hardcore Championshi Belt and all of you in the ring will be fighting in matches tonight. Five matchs and the one person that wins will stand in the middle of the ring the new Champion."

"What you can't bring the HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT back." Cody said to her.

"Actually I can do what I want because I have full control on everything that has to do with matches and wrestling. the fans want it so they shall have it. That is what all of you seem to be forgetting. No let me change that. Phil honey you aren't in this. All the new superstars seem to forget that the fans are the reason you are here. You seem to forget that the fans are the ones that put money in your pocket. So we are going back to the times where you all will learn respect for the business. Not just for yourselves but for the ones that made it possible for all of you to be here. You will learn respect for the fans too. I have seen you all in one way or another disrespect the ones that look up to you and that doesn't fly with me. If you don't like it you know where the door is and pray it doesn't hit you on the ass when you walk out." She said to them.

Phil smiled to her and nodded. "Now that is out of the way let's get on to business. Cody, Primo and Ken in of course a hardcore triple treat match pins count anywhere. The matches will not be scripted whoever wins, wins. Super Crazy, Mike knotts, Miz and Domino in a four way last man standing hardvore match. Santino, JTG, Lance Cade and John Morrison in a four way TLC Pins count anywhere match. Shad, Fire and MVP in and three way cage match first one that escapse win. Now the winners from those four matches will be going against Taker, Kane, HHH, Shawn Michaels, MAtt And Jeff Hardy in a hardcore last man standing match. If none of the winners from the first four matches are able to win then the title will go over ot Smack down and the six behind you will go head to head for the belt. Then you will see what true hardcore superstars really are. SO rest up and get ready you all are in for one hell of a night." She said before she turned to walk away.

"Your father will hear about this!" Lance yelled at her.

"Doesn't matter to me becasue he already knows. In fact if you all turn around you will see him in the front row watching all of you. So don't think that you can use that on me boy. I know my shit." She said before she headed back to her office.

"Nice outfit Glen. I can't believe that you actually got her to wear it." Mark said to him.

"Well, I told her that she'll either wear that or what ever she wears will be ripped off and she will have to walk around in her birthday suit. Let's just say that she decided against that one." He said with a smile.

"Black really looks good on her." Mark said to him.

"But I would look better on her." Michael said to them.

"Dude you are married." Glen said to him.

"So doesn't mean I can't look." He said with a smile.


	7. ECW Part 2

Cole watched as Ted and Cody looked at Mark and Glen. When they went over there she laughed to herself. "Can you believe this?"

They both looked down at them and smiled. "Actually we believe that this is a great idea. Are you guys scared to do this? Your fathers have done it more than once. Old school is the best way to go. It shows you just what we went through to put on a good show. I believe that it's about time that you all learned just what hell really is so you can show it the right respect."

"That's sad that you guys can't see how priceless we are. After you guys are gone in another year or two we will still be here working the crowd and making the money. All you will be able to do is watch from home. Believe me you both are getting too old for this." Cody said to them.

"I really hope you make it through you match because you won't make it through the last one. We will be making sure of that." Glen said to them.

"We'll see about that old man." Ted said before they walked away from them.

"Well it looks like they still don't understand just what I am doing." Cole said as she walked up to them.

"You could say that." Glen said as he looked down at her.

"I told you that it would look good on you." He said to her.

"And I told you that this is the only time I am wearing it so take a picture you will never see me wear something like this again." She said to him. "Well maybe the gloves I really like them."

"Ok I think I'm going to do something just for you guys. But don't get use to it. I'm only doing it because I saw it with my own eyes. After this hardcore champ thing is over with I will put you and the priceless people all three in a hell in the cell match. What do you think?" She asked them.

"I could kiss you." Mark said to her.

"Maybe later." She joked and they both smiled.

"We will be holding you to that Cole." Glen said before they walked away.

"Hey, I was joking and you both know that." She called after them.

"How would we know that?" Glen asked before they turned a corner and disappeared.

"They are going to be the death of me." She said as she turned around and looked at the others that were looking at her.

"Don't start with me now." She said to them and they all broke out laughing.

"How is my favorite baby sister doing?" Stephanie asked from behind her.

"I'm your only baby sister but I'm doing great. I really like this." She said to her.

"That is good. I have come to steal you away for a moment so I can ask you something." She said to Cole.

"No problem." Cole said as they headed to her office.

"Let me guess Glen got you the outfit." Stephanie said to her.

"How did you know?" Cole said as she looked down at the really short skirt and the shirt that was only staying on because it was on her right shoulder leaving her left shoulder bare.

"He helps me pick out my outfits. He has good taste. Not many straight men do." Stephanie said to her as they walked into her office and Cole closed the door.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Cole asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of you Cole. You are doing a great job. Our rating doubled last night and it is the first time in a long time that we actually had no idea what was going to happen." Stephanie said to her.

"Really thank you." Cole said to her with a real huge smile.

"You are more than welcomed. I also wanted you to know that I heard from Paul that the younger ones really don't like you." She said to her.

"Then I am doing my job." Cole said to her.

"I knew that you would say that. Stone is here and he would love to be a special guest ref if you want to." Stephanie said to her.

"Now that is a great idea. Can you do me a favor and tell him that he can pick what match he wants to be a ref in. I have some others that I want to talk to." Cole said with a smile.

"He wants the last match." She said to her.

"Tell him done." She said before she stood up.

"What are you doing later?" Steph asked her.

"Mark and Glen are taking me to dinner." Cole said to her.

"They are good guys but they like to share so watch yourself Cole." Steph said to her.

"Believe me I already know that and no I haven't slept with them. I have just known them for a long time." Cole said to her.

Stephanie nodded before Cole left to talk to a few of the guys that were in the last match. Cole knew the ones that she wanted. So she headed to her brother in law's locker room and knocked. "Come in!"

"How would you two like to be special refs in two o the matches tonight?" She asked them as she walked into the room.

That was when she realized that they both were wrapped in towels. She turned away from them and sighed. "Why do you guys always do this to me?"

"Just to see you blush. Nice outfit Cole." Paul said to her as they slipped into some jeans.

"I'll take the first match." Michael told her and she nodded.

"Either one you want to give me is fine." Paul said to her.

"You'll get the one with the cage." She said to him before she grabbed the handle.

When a hand grabbed hers she froze. "I'm telling you this right now Cole. If Steph ever give me a free pass you are the one I'm coming for."

"You guys are really bad you know." She whispered as she pulled her hand away from his.

"I'm just telling you like it is." He whispered into her ear before he licked her neck.

Cole pulled away from him and opened the door. Then she walked out really fast so she didn't have to fight with herself about kissing him. That was her sister's husband and she wouldn't go there. No she wouldn't no matter if he a free pass or not. Not something that she was planning to do. "Hey Cole are you ok?"

She looked up to see Mark and Glen. "The two I wanted to see you two will be the refs for the second and third matches tonight. Glen you got the second Mark you got the third."

"Sounds like fun but you still didn't answer the question. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine. No go get ready because tonight is going to be one hell of a show." She sad before she turned and walked away.

When she got to her office Shane was there waiting on her. "Little sister it seems that you have a few of the younger stars pissed off."

"I know and I don't care they had me pissed off before I even came here. This show isn't about them it's about the fans and they have no respect for them. How can the last if they don't respect the people that come to see them fight?" She asked him as she sat down in her chair.

"I'm sorry about last night Cole." Shane said to her.

She looked up and him and rolled her eyes. "No you aren't and we both know that but thanks for saying that. I love you Shane but I don't like my birthdays. I don't want to celebrate them. You know why and Stephanie wants to know why. I can't tell her. Vince needs to have one of his children love him. I know I don't and I don't know if I ever will."

"I know that but I'm proud that you are trying. I know that it is hard on you and you are making Stephanie very happy. I know that is all that matters to you." He said to her as he stood up.

"Just stop with the parties and I'll let you take me to dinner for my birthday. Ok?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Ok. Now let's talk about tonight. Girl you are going all out on this. I swear we have been getting emails saying that you are amazing and they are glad you are going old school. We also got an email from your old boss though." Shane said to her.

"I'll take care of it." She said to him as she tool out her cell phone.

He nodded and leaned against the wall to listen. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited until her boss Fred answered." Cole baby glad you gave me a call. It seems you have been holding out on me and we both know how I hate that."

"Let me put it to you this way Fred. You know that night and that tape? Yeah I still have it. You may have thought it went down in flames like you hoped when you have George and Tim burn down my place but I carry it with me everywhere I go. You try anything. You leak anything and it will be finding its way into Caster's hand. You got that?" She asked him.

"You wouldn't!" He growled and she laughed.

"You don't know my family Fred believe me I will and you will be sleeping with the fishes huh? So how is on the losing end here?" She asked him and she knew that he was ghost whit already.

"I won't do anything." He said to her and she smiled.

"I know you won't Fred. Believe me I know." She said before she hung up.

"All taken care of." She said looking at her brother.

"I do believe that I will never cross you. Girl you are so a McMahon." He said to her and she laughed.

"I know that too." She said before he left her alone.


End file.
